chaoticfandomcom-20200222-history
Chaotiki:Style Guide
Please read this, it will help with keeping the style of Chaotiki, it isn't yet finished. =Basic wikicode= You should remember to use correct spelling and grammar, and to keep articles full of relevant, informative information. Below are some of the main code to use, also remember the handy toolbar at the top of an edit page. Text Formatting Sometimes for specific effects, or asethetic value you can use the following Text formats. *'Bold Text': Put three apostrophes on either side so Chaotiki becomes Chaotiki Bold text is most commonley used to define the name of the subject at the start of an article or for any notes which need a very large amount of emphasis. *'Itacised Text': For a normal emphasis, it is common to put text in italics, which is with two apostrophes on either side, such as Chaotiki. This will result in Chaotiki *'Text in Strikethrough': Mainly used on talk pages or Community pages, strikethrough is used to quickly tell someone that a issue is resolved, etc. To use it you would place the tag before and the tag after the text, like Chaotiki. This will result in Chaotiki Please remember to pu the "/" in the closing tag. Links There are different kinds of links, here are some. *'Automatic Internal Links': Whenever something else is referenced in an article which has its own article on Chaotiki, be sure to link to it. This is done by putting two square-brackets on either side of a word. For example, Chaotic will result in Chaotic. *'Rephrased Internal Links': Sometimes there's no way to use the exact name of an article in a sentence without the sentence sounding akward. When that happens, to have different text displayed than the article's name, put a vertical line between the article's name and the text you would like displayed. For example, Heis the leader of the OverWorld. will result in Heis the leader of the OverWorld., which you may notice links to the Maxxor article. *'External links': Other links to other sites can be done with using a single square-bracket. In this case, a vertical line is not necessary to divide the name from the link, but the full address is needed to link to the page. For example, to link to the Chaotic Game website, typing Chaotic Game would give you Chaotic Game. External links are mainly used to cite references and to link to any related websites. Images, Catgories and Headlines *'Images': Images: Images are added in a manner similar to Links. To add an image, link to the image's name (with the file type extension), but type "Image:" before the name. For example, will add in an image in it's original size, see the bigger logo, below. . Formatting can be added to an image as well, divided with vertical lines. For example, will add the image to the right. * Categories: Categories are also added in a manner similar to Links. To categorize an article, link to the category's name, but add in "Category:" before the name. For example, Category:Chaotiki would add this article to Category:Chaotiki. To link to a category and not add the article to the category, add in an extra colon before the name, like thisCategory:Chaotic. All articles should be categorized. The only page which should appear on the should be the main page of Chaotiki. Categories are to help people find what their looking for, so that everything fitting in one categorie can be listed on a page for easy access. * Headlines: Articles are divided by levels of headlines, much like a large outline. These are indicated by equals signs on either side of the headline text. There are four levels of headlines, with one equals sign being the first and highest level, which would look like =Headline text=, and four equals signs being the fourth and lowest level, which would look like Headline text . First and second level headlines are underlined. Text size decreases with lower level headlines.